The Carwash Of A Lifetime
by NothingXX
Summary: What Happens when Ino has a mission to wash a car with Kiba . KibaIno. I ramdomly thought of this on the spot in 10 minutes.


Okay Very Very Random I was in a carwash with my friend and this came into my mind. If you really do want another chapter (you probably wont) i will do one. Also the sex part will not be very good seems its my first time . . Anyway i do not own naruto.

**Chapter 1:**

**Stuck in a carwash with dogboy**

Asuma had asked Ino on a small mission. The small mission was to take the car to the carwash and make it clean. But Asuma said to take someone with her imideatly she said Sakura but she was on a mission so she said Hinata but she was on a mission. She said all her friends including the boys(Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto ect.). Well all her friends exsept Kiba. The she said Kiba and Asuma said alrite go tell him he has a mission. She ran to his house and knocked on his door. His sister Hana opened it.

"Hi Is Kiba here?" Ino said.

"Sorry he went to walk Akamaru, he should be in the woods but if he comes back and you don't see him i'll give him a message" Hana answered.

"Okay tell him he has a mission and to meet me at Ichiraku's"

"Alright Bye"

Ino waved and headed to the woods. She was walking for and hour and decided it was no use she'd just have to wait at Ichiraku's. So she wandered through the town looking at the windows from time to time.

Until she saw him standing at Ichiraku's not looking very unpleased.

"Where have you been ive been here for 15 minutes,"

"Ive been looking for you anyway lets go"

On the way to where the car was she quickly breifed Kiba on the mission.

"Ha that sounds easy," He smerked.

"You bet," She said as the jumped in the car.

Kiba was one year older than Ino and Ino was 17. Although Ino was old enough to drive a car she did not since she always prefered to walk. Kiba was quite the oposite he could drive so he drove(obliously).

When they got there Ino broght a ticket and the went in the line. There was 1 car infront so they didnt have to wait long. Ino got board so started a conversation.

"So how are you and your team doing?"

"Fine i guess me and akamaru have way more technics and Hinatas byakugan is better and Shino well same old same old I have no idea, You probably know about Kuraeni(memory loss cant memver how to spell it DAMN) had a kid with Asuma ( Asuma dosent die, OKAY!! well i know he does but not in this) what about you?"

"Yeah im good, Shikamaru is okay i guess still a lazy bum though and Choji is alot better at his technics and he is alot slimmer,"

"Thants good to here"

Now it was there turn to go in. Kiba drove to where it was marked. There were about 6 cars behind him all waiting. Then the carwash started with a jerk which made Ino scream a little scream.

It had been about 3 minutes and the car began to get warm. Ino couldnt bare the heat any longer so she took off her purple top and her nin-shoes and her purple skirt, she was left in bandges from the top of her boobs to the middle of her thigh. She also put her hair down and sat there in silance waiting for her conpanion to say anything.

_God is she flirting with me or was she hot? he thought well if she does it i do it._

So Kiba took off his jaket,net top, nin-shoes, forhead protector and ruffled his hair.

_SHIT!! OH MY FUCK GOD HE IS SO DAMN SEXY!!_ she thought. She did not realise that she had just say that out loud.

"Say that again would ya!"

"Waa did i just say that, OH SHII- she was cut off by a pair of jawn locking hers. Ino's eyes were wide with shock but then shut with enjoyment and relaxation. After Kiba found out she was enjoying this he deepend the kiss by puting his hand round her hips and pulling her in closer. Ino deepend the kiss even further by swinging her arms around his neak pulling him closer still. When they broke away they were both panting and blushing like mad. Everybody had forgotten about Akamaru in the back of the car.

"I think your hot too" said Kiba in return.

The Akamaru let out a little bark. They both turned to him. " Sorry Akamaru but this is important come hop in the front and play with this while me and Ino have a little fun in the back" Kiba answered with a slight smerk. Akamaru nodded and jumped onto Kiba's seat while Kiba let Ino lie down on the chairs and Kiba straddle on top of her. Ino gave a little giggle of delight and then Kiba said "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Uh huh" She answered and Kiba started. He kissed he lips deeply moving down to her Jaw line. Which turned into whispering sexy things into her ear. "ooooh you know you want me you cant resist me love me kiss me forvever" Then he kissed her behind the ear and trailed down to her kneck. It felt so good to Ino she couldn't help but moan with plesaure. Then he slowly unraveled the bandges until he got to her hips. He then had the most pleaureable moment of his life sucking, biting, kissing,licking her boobs. Not only did he like it she loved it.

After about 5 minutes of her boobs he trailed his toung across her stomache and into her belly-button the out. He massarged her hips and looked at her worriedly. "Its okay really" Ino said nodding. Kiba nodded to signal that he understood. He pulled down his trousers and pants and unwove her bandges so they were now both naked. They took a look at each others naked body. Kiba opend Ino's legs out and licked her from the middle of her thigh to her ass and in her Vagina. It felt so damn good for the both of them. Kiba came out of Ino and down her thigh. He then breathed for a few seconds and said "Sure? last chance,"

"YES just go" He then positioned his penis and was about to enter when they heard beaping from the car behind and the carwash had ended the quickly got changed and drove out of the wash back to where they had picked it up from and walked home arm in arm. On the way home Kiba asked Ino to be his girlfriend and of corse she said yes and they went back to his place and had some more fun.


End file.
